Toru Hirose
|age = 84 |place_of_birth = Hiroshima Prefecture |nationality = Japanese |status = Deceased |hair_color = Brown |eyes_color = Brown |relationships = * Heizo Iwami (adoptive parent) * Tsuyoshi Nagumo (adoptive son) * Takaaki Matsunaga (adoptive son) * Naoto Tagashira (adoptive son) * Yuta Usami (adoptive son) |occupation = Patriarch of the Hirose Family |voiced_by = Takeshi Kitano |modeled_after = Takeshi Kitano |affiliation = * Yomei Alliance * Hirose Family }} Toru Hirose ( , Hirose Tōru) is a character featured in Yakuza 6. He is the patriarch of the Hirose Family. Personality Hirose is a jovial senior and takes things in a laid-back fashion. He treats his subordinates like his own children. Despite this, he's also a professional assassin and particularly skillful with knives and fights practically in battle. He is also a known schemer, ranging from scamming a hospital for insurance fraud after an accident and later manipulating Yuta to killing Big Lo claiming that he will come after Haruto when Kiryu goads him to facing his own fears. He is also an extremely capable infiltrator, being able to sneak into Little Asia, while carrying Haruto, and gets into Big Lo's office undetected. Big Lo himself said that the building was guarded by 100 men, all carrying firearms. This is also illustrated when he unknowingly joins in the family laughter (plus Kiryu) and no one noticed until they heard Hirose laugh too. Another skill that Hirose possesses is his immense presence as a yakuza and as an assassin, when he chooses to show it. When Big Lo threatens to sic all of the above-mentioned Saio Triad members on Hirose and kill him and Haruto as well, he merely looks at Lo with a bored look on his face, stating that he didn't care what they were carrying. He'd kill every single one of them, and this was enough to make Big Lo himself break out in a cold sweat, and agree to Hirose's terms. Appearance He has a somewhat stocky build. In his first encounter, he wears a white T-shirt with a belly warmer, and a pair of slacks. During the boss fight, he wears a windbreaker jacket and a pair of leather shoes. Background Hirose's past is a dark one. He lost his parents during the war, and started his own gang at a very young age of 14 years old. He was later adopted by Heizo and became a hitman. Yakuza 6 Hirose first appears after Kazuma Kiryu beats Tsuyoshi Nagumo in battle as he enjoys a sundae after leaving the hospital. Welcoming him to the Hirose family, he builds a relationship with Kiryu to ensure his cooperation while staying in Onomichi. Fighting style Despite his age, Chairman Kurusu claims that Hirose is the strongest person in Hiroshima. While not particularly proficient in hand-to-hand combat, he compensated it with excellent knife-wielding skills and marksmanship. His weapon of choice is a kitchen knife and a handgun. His knife attacks mainly consist of slashes and throws. Further into the fight, he also shows his knack for stealth by tossing a knife to a nearby steam pipe to create a makeshift smokescreen. Gallery Yakuza-6_2016_07-26-16_015.jpg|Body render. yakuza-6-07-26-16-1.jpg|Hirose eating his ice cream. 3100995-yakuza6_7 (1).jpg|Hirose pointing his gun. RGG6-Beat-Takeshi-Init_005.jpg|Hirose in the Yakuza 6 trailer. Yakuza-6_2016_09-15-16_011.jpg| Category:Male Characters Category:Assassins Category:Hirose Family Category:Yakuza 6 Characters Category:Yakuza 6 Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Yomei Alliance Category:Masuzoe Family Category:Patriarchs